Out of this world
by cacoethesadoxography
Summary: There is a rule in her kingdom: All next in line to the thrown must be kept from their family members until they have reached the age of 18. Princess Mia has never understood this rule but has been told that she will understand once becoming queen. Warning: this is a make it your own story, certain things will be left out to make it more mysterious, cliff hanger is to be expected!


The footsteps sounding in the great hall were echoed through the palace. They were quick and light, noticeably hurrying across the marble floor. Closer and closer, louder and louder they came towards thick double doors sealed shut, firmly intact and emplace. Carved beautifully and carefully, both masterpieces and apart of my home. Cries sounded as the double doors were pushed open by two thin hands. I was taken from a bed with linen sheets, and embroidery like you've never seen before. My soft and chubby body was pressed close to her own. And as I found myself opening my eyes for the very first time, I took a glance upwards and into the face I knew I would come to love. Comfortably in her arms, with both her hands safely steadying my body so that I was supported in the right places. I could see a blond haired woman, every strand shining in the bright light. Two blue eyes staring into my own full of joy. A crown made of gold, sitting upon her head. Wait, a crown? That was when I knew something was off, but I was just a baby then and the glittering crown made me giggle ever so slightly. It was the first time I ever giggled. The sound of her child made the woman smile. That was the first time I ever saw her smile. I just didn't know it'd be the last.

That was the only memory I ever had of my mother. Hair that shone so bright, it was though to be pieces of the sun. It seemed every strand was made of gold. Well, they might have never been made of gold but they were certainly worth amounts of gold that would get you into retirement at an early age. Eyes deeper than the ocean sea, you can get lost in those eyes is what my father told me. It's what I'd like to say but truth is that he never told me. He told my grandfather who told me. I've never talked to dad before. Skin was pale and smooth, silky; a touch from her fingertips would sooth the wrath of a dragon. Of course these were just rumors that were told to me by my grandfather. He was weak against my questions and every so often he'd slip up and tell me something I wasn't supposed to hear. I often came to see him, although his information was known to be widely exaggerated, he was still my grandfather and the only relative that had nothing to do. His illness was what made him stay at home most of the time. No parties and balls to attend to. No greetings and financial issues to discuss. He was always there for me when no one else of my family was. His death was something that shook me to my bones. It was a special day, because my entire family came to visit. Although they visited, they only came for him, they didn't bother visiting me. Not once did they come to my room and ask me how I was feeling. It was a palace rule that declared all next in line to the thrown must be kept from family members till the age of 18 when they'd take the place of their parents as queen and king of the kingdom they were born to rule. It was a strange rule, nobody understood it but the king and queen themselves. Not even the prince and princess would understand until the time of their crowning ceremony. Even grandfather tried to rid me of my skepticism. I believed in grandfather, although unconventional, he always told the truth. When grandfather ruled, everybody in the kingdom was happy. That's what I heard from some of the palace guards. It was sad really, not only was I kept from my family, but I was also kept from the outside world. I've never been out of this palace. Sure I've met a bunch of people deemed worthy, like my tutor and the servants who stick around to help me grow into a proper young lady. But no one who lives outside the palace grounds. That's my so called life. If this is what you call living.

The day of my eighteenth birthday was a splendid one. Or at least that's what I'd imagined. It started off like every other day. But that day was the day I was to meet my husband. The future king of this kingdom. Although we were supposed to be brainwashed by their ideas and opinions, I was often made to believe different from the stories I overheard from the maids and my grandfather. I often snuck about to listen to their opinions that had nothing to do with the kingdom's. They acted so differently while I wasn't around. So…normal. After a while of snooping about, I got quite good at it. Except for the day after my grandfather's funeral. Like always I was stuck in the palace, but this time, I decided to try and sneak out. It was something I'd only dreamed of doing and never thought possible. But I somehow had a bunch of energy with me that day and so I did it on a whim. Of course I got caught, and so a guard was instructed to be with me at all times. He was a bit unconventional, like my grandfather. He didn't treat me like the others did, he didn't treat me like a princess. He didn't worship the ground I walk on and as I grew rather fond of him, I also started to understand that this may be what others call friendship. But he still had a duty to do and so unlike friends, he'd always catch me at times like these. Pulling me by the ear he whispered angrily to me. "And what do you think you're doing?" His frown was set deep and worry wrinkles had spread across his forehead. I knew I gave him a hard time, but I didn't plan on stopping. "Ow, ow! Do you think this is any was to treat a princess?" I asked rather desperately. "Do you think this is any way for a princess to act? If you don't act like a princess, I won't treat you like one!" He declared and with haste he took me to my room. "Nighty night, your highness." He said with a smirk, obviously meaning there was a hint of sarcasm in those words. "It's time to go to sleep, and for once, please listen to me when I say that you must stay in your room!" He angrily stomped out and was about to close the door when I practically shouted for him to wait. "Mark!" A tear dripped down my cheek and whipping it away I continued on. "Please…" I chocked a bit on my sob. And that night I spilled everything to him. He was the only one I ever trusted. And the only one who will always be against my ways.

So ironic, I thought to myself that morning, remembering good times past, as his royal highness walked into the palace. Every once in a while he'd come visit me, and every so often I'd come visit him. It was a while waiting for this day to come. And as the crown came down upon my head a small smile began to creep onto my lips. Now, I would finally meet my parents. I thought to myself. A wave of excitement and nervousness hit me at once. Anxiety overtook and as I looked upwards into the eyes of my family, I knew everything wasn't what it seemed to be. Behind the cold looking statues of my parents that seemed to be untouchable was Mark's two sad eyes peering at me from the darkness. The adventure is only beginning. I remember thinking that phrase that day as everything unfolded around me, the day I began something bigger than I ever imagined. I didn't know back then, but I'd soon find out the reason why I was kept from my family till now.


End file.
